Say You Love Me
by knightkitten
Summary: Duo Maxwell’s only chance at a free life is by convincing the Elven Princes of the Free Kingdoms to shelter him. Sadly, Prince Heero Yuy is disagreeable on the best of days. 1x2 4x3 6x5Slash, AU, mentions of mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Say You Love Me  
**Author:** KnightKitten  
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell's only chance at a free life is by convincing the Elven Princes of the Free Kingdoms to shelter him. Sadly, Prince Heero Yuy is disagreeable on the best of days.  
**SHIP(s)?:** 1x2 4x3 6x5  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, mentions of mpreg, temporary abuse.

* * *

Kiss me and say you love me 

Here in your arms, though we can never be joined.

* * *

_The Tradition of the Amilesse and the Varnasse originated back when the elves were more reclusive, and elvish women were not such a rarity. But as the elves rose to become on par with humans in power and land, more and more elvish women were dying. Once upon a time female elvish warriors were as common as the males. This custom seemed to offend the human's balance of power. Male warriors would target elvish women in battle, determined to prove themselves the stronger sex in any race. This as well as the high death rate during labor during this part of history (due to a harmful herb that was later discovered to have dangerous qualities for pregnant women included in medicinal tea) made it that the female numbers were rapidly dwindling. _

_Elvish sorcerers tried using magic to ensure the sex of children still in the womb. They failed ultimately and the Elves were starting to diminish. The sorcerers soon thought to try something different. They used powerful spells that split all the males into two distinct groups. The first were marked the Varnasse. The loose definition of Varnasse in human is Security. This refers to the Varnasse's duty to protect the Amilesse and more importantly, their chosen Amilesse._

_The second group were marked the Amilesse. Amilesse is a form of the word maternity in the elvish language. These males were given the job of replacing the women. They were born with a higher concentration of magic in their centre. The specific job of this magic was to produce children, replacing nature with magic in this case. Because of this increase in magic, Amilesse are sometimes known to have special magical gifts._

- Excerpt from _Magical Origins of the Elves_ page 21

* * *

Duo woke to a hand being carded through his hair gently. _He took my hair out again_, Duo noted blinking tiredly in the dim light of the room. Not that the room was ever any brighter or darker, he thought bitterly. 

'Father?' Duo turned, the loathed silk of the sheets sliding over his skin like water. He was sitting there, like he did most nights, staring at Duo with his hard almost black eyes.

'Duo,' He acknowledged, always in the same calm tone. Duo sighed, detesting the repetitiveness.

'Why are you here?' he asked the same thing every night, always getting the same answer.

'I'm watching over you,' Duo growled, knowing the lie for what it was, just as he knew every night.

'Perhaps if you watched over your people as diligently, you would not have to,' he snapped, pulling away from his father's deceptively soothing hand.

'Content people strive for more,' he answered, watching him with unwavering eyes though Duo could see his hand clenching at his side, a sign of his impending temper tantrum.

'So you squash them. Do you not think that they strive for more now? They strive for freedom. If you were attacked, father dearest,' Duo spat the endearment, scowling, 'they would not defend you. They would step back and then dance upon your death,' Duo hissed, and the anger flared up in his fathers eyes, as it did every night.

'I am King. You will show me respect,' he raised his hand as if to strike him, but then their eyes locked and whatever the King saw made him stop. He sighed, dropping his hand.

'I wish you would not provoke me deliberately. Do you want to be punished? I wish you would not look at me like that. You look so much like she did. How she used to glare at me with so much hatred,' he looked away then, but Duo felt no remorse for making the man upset. He just felt a grim satisfaction, as he always did.

'Perhaps if you had loved her she would not have looked at you with so much hatred. Perhaps if you had not forced yourself upon her, perhaps, if you had not stolen her from her people,' Duo whispered, turning away and staring at the opposite wall. He did not tense, knowing it would only hurt more.

The King was frozen.

'Who told you such things? How could they?!' he looked furious, his features contorting, fists clenching in the sheets.

'How could they have spoken such treasonous words to me, locked up as I am in this room day and night? My only contact the guards upon my door, who pass me food and water thrice daily. They would never speak out against their cruel oppressor so frankly. They would never tell the story of the late Queen,' Duo murmured, smirking at the wall, enjoying his father's fury. The kind grabbed his arm, turning him and forcing their eyes to meet. Duo winced slightly, knowing the grip would bruise.

'Who? Who spoke such treasonous words to you? I'll have them killed and hung from the castle walls in testament to there crimes. How dare they taint my son so blatantly? They will-,'

'They will what Father? Die for telling the truth? Telling me how you took your wife and raped her every night until she fell pregnant? How you killed her after she gave birth for trying to take me away from you? How she tried to help the people of our country, but you would have her whipped for her 'crimes'? How you broke her so thoroughly, she did not even care?' Duo goaded, wishing he would just leave. He didn't though. He never did.

The King struck out and Duo winced as his head cracked against the bed post. He felt the delicate tip to his ear bend before he was wrenched upwards by his collar and then thrown to the floor. Duo's side struck the wide skirting to the four poster bed and he acknowledged the bruise that would bloom there despairingly.

'I love you, Duo. I would never hurt you. But you need to be taught. That mark on your shoulder dictates what life you are to lead and you will obey me and, in turn, my successor,' His father punctuated the speech with sharp kicks to Duo's sides, spittle flying as he glared down at his only son. Duo bit his lip, refusing to scream even when he could feel the steel toes biting into his flesh.

Duo struggled to get his legs under him, trying to prop himself up, but not finding the strength before the King had a foot under him and had flipped him over and onto his back. He felt the air rush from his lungs and he coughed, feeling a trickle of liquid ooze up his throat, burning a path out of his mouth, even as he felt his nose crunch under the King's boot.

'You have never loved a person a day in your life! You will never know what it is to love,' Duo spat, struggling slowly to his feet, and stumbling to the bathroom as quickly as his injured body would allow. He dodged around the King nimbly as he reached out to get in another blow. Duo slammed the door shut and slid down it weakly.

He heard the door to his room opening and closing and then several bolts sliding into place on the other side. Duo coughed, feeling blood trickle down his chin and from his nose. He grimaced, looking around for something to stem the flow a little other than his hand. There was nothing though, and Duo resigned himself to passing out when the blood loss finally went to his head.

He almost jumped as he felt a hand on his own. Looking up, his eyes met the twinkling blue of his one true friend. Quatre smiled weakly at him, sliding an arm under Duo's and gently, he pulled him carefully to his feet.

'You shouldn't provoke him,' Quatre admonished, opening the bathroom door, vigilantly keeping Duo supported all the while.

'Tonight was much worse than usual,' Duo murmured, gingerly feeling his ear for damage.

'What did you say to him?' Quatre asked quietly, depositing him on the bed softly.

'Nothing much, just about mother,' Quatre gasped, frowning. Duo looked away not liking the disapproval on the blonde's face.

'Oh Duo. Why do you do this to yourself night after night?' Quatre produced a bowl of steaming water from seemingly nowhere, dipping a clean cloth into it.

'Why do you sneak in here to tend to me night after night?' Duo asked eyeing his friend with amusement. Quatre gave him a level glare, grabbing hold of his chin and wiping at the blood coming from his nose.

'Because you are my friend and that's what friends do. Besides, you'd probably be dead if I didn't,' Duo smiled, wiggling his nose feebly, trying to get a feel for if it was broken badly. Pain lanced across his face and Quatre slapped at his hand when he made to feel it gingerly. Instead, he took Duo's face in his own hands and moved it more into the light.

'It doesn't look like it needs setting. But don't touch it anyway,'

* * *

They remained silent as Quatre strapped Duo's chest and applied a strange smelling herbal ointment onto all his wounds and along his ear where it was sore and angry looking. 

'I figured it out,' Duo murmured finally.

'Have you now?' Quatre looked up, smiling. They did this every night, a lot like everything else they did.

'Yes, I have. You're the healer's son. That's how you get in the castle! You live here,' Duo smirked triumphantly, slipping into a pair of satin sleeping pants.

'That doesn't explain how I get in here. Past the guards and the locks every night,' Quatre rebuked, picking up the brush from the dresser and coming back to the bed. Duo pretended to pout, but turned obediently when Quatre motioned.

'Why won't you just tell me where you're from, how you get it in here and who you are?' Duo asked, but Quatre just smiled, knowing Duo would let it go after a few strokes of the brush.

'You don't ask much do you?' Quatre replied, smiling indulgently. Duo sighed and cracked his neck. Quatre winced at the horrible sound, taking in Duo's amused expression with vexation. Duo's face evened out after a moment though and he stared at the tapestry on the wall contemplatively. Quatre remained silent, knowing he'd say what was on his mind when he was ready.

'He's stressed about something,' Duo murmured after a moment. Quatre cocked an eyebrow.

'Who? Your father, you mean?'

'Yes. The King,' Duo corrected handing Quatre a leather strap to wrap around the end of his braid.

'What about?' Quatre knew that Duo should have no idea, but it was always interesting to see how perceptive he was.

'I don't know exactly. My thought is that he's just itching for a fight,' Duo's face darkened and his eyes unfocused. Quatre was well used to the younger boy's strange habits and remained silent, waiting for when Duo would inevitably talk.

'He's frightened of something. He's scrambling to ensure his power. A powerful ally. That's what he needs. But where would he get someone like that? Nobody wants war,' Duo's eyes didn't move from the wall and Quatre noted the odd swirling to Duo's eyes. Abruptly the pupil disappeared altogether beneath the swirling amethyst mist. Quatre sat to the side of him, unwilling to move into Duo's line of sight and possibly break the spell.

'But is that true? Will nobody aid him?' Quatre felt guilty for using his friend's gift for his own aid, but Duo's hunches were never wrong. Whenever the violet-eyed boy got like this, Quatre knew to listen and listen closely.

'No. He has a bargaining piece. And the most powerful bidder will win the prize,' Quatre's eyes widened, and bit his lip. The consequences for his people were very grave indeed if King Cullyn Maxwell gained allies.

'What's the prize?' Quatre knew not to push but he was hoping Duo would be able to tell him this at least before he dropped out of the trance.

But fate was not on his side, because Duo blinked twice as if waking up and looked around warily.

'I couldn't get anything else,' He murmured, eyes drooping with fatigue. Quatre smiled reassuringly, while inwardly he was disappointed.

'It's okay. I can take anything you give me. It all helps,' Duo looked relieved for a moment and then tipped to the side drowsily. Quatre gently pushed him back into the pillows and pulled the sheets up around his friend gently. Duo's head rested against the red of the cushions and he looked small and fragile for a moment, surrounded by the giant bed and the sheets and cushions of his prison.

'The highest bidder approaches. And the prizes' actions will sway him in his unease,' Duo whispered, eyes sliding shut finally. Quatre sighed, filing the muttered warning away for later and brushing a hand over the bruise that had bloomed down the side of Duo's face and along his ear.

'You don't deserve this,' he fingered the tapered point on Duo's ear and sighed sadly. Duo looked the portrait of despair, bruised and bloodied as he was, scarily still as he lay swathed in the blood red sheets. Quatre sighed, feeling his own eyes beginning to droop. He blinked away the sleepiness, though. He had never fallen asleep in Duo's room before. He knew the consequences if he did and they were not good.

Standing and stretching out his stiff muscles, Quatre strode across the room. He barely blinked as his surroundings blurred and changed, fading from the red and black of Duo's tower prison, into the greens and browns of Onalro forest. As usual, Quatre felt the slight queasiness. Blending twice in one night always made him feel light-headed. It came from crossing all the way from the Southern capital of Onalro all the way to the South capital of Eltoo and back. Stumbling through the forest as quietly as possible Quatre pursed his lips in thought.

Perhaps it hadn't been wise to tell his young friend Dulcet's story. Duo's mother was mourned greatly by her people, even sixteen years after her death. She had been very young going by non-human standards of course. Giving Duo further ammunition against his father was bound to lead to argument and Duo's subsequent beating. But Duo would have found something to condemn Cullyn about anyway, so really it made no difference. He'd just have to be more careful when visiting Duo if the king thought someone was telling Duo things.

Quatre listened closely for the watch. It had become increasingly hard to sneak out since the party from Yninil had arrived. He was expected to host the young prince and his entourage. Sighing, he scaled the high wall surrounding the palace woven from trees. Dropping down lightly on the other side, he sent a warm feeling to the trees in gratitude for not setting off the alarm that would have half the castle and a full watch running straight to him. And it wouldn't do for them to find out that their Prince was sneaking out of the Elvish palace nightly.

* * *

Treize nodded to Cullyn as he swept down from his horse elegantly. Handing the reigns to a stable boy with a nod, he clasped hands with the King of Eltoo. 

'How are you Lord Khushrenada?' Cullyn was a very intense man for one so quiet. He stood just an inch shorter than Treize himself and was very broad in the shoulders. The quietness bellied his bad temper though.

'Quite well. But you know how dull these pleasantries are. I only have a limited amount of time and I want to meet this son of yours before I negotiate anything. You can well understand that can you not?' Treize gave the disgruntled king his most charming smile, but the man saw straight through it.

'He's not feeling well today,' Cullyn replied curtly, starting up the stone steps to the castle.

'Oh really? What a shame. I'll have to quick about it then won't I?' Cullyn eyed him for a moment before nodding sharply and heading for the grand staircase. Treize followed, discreetly signing to his Head Guard, Lady Une. She nodded curtly, striding from the hall purposefully. She would make sure Cullyn was out of the way temporarily.

They scaled several staircases before coming to a long stone hallway without windows. Torches lined the bare walls and Cullyn motioned sharply to the guards protecting the lone door. They scrambled to slide the locks open. Treize raised an eyebrow, counting no less than six locks. The guard was sliding the last lock out of place when it happened. Yelling could be heard and then the sound of spell fire and the blaze of an explosion. Cullyn cursed, taking off back down the corridor and motioning the guards to follow. Treize smirked, turning back to the door with interest.

Pushing the plain wood aside, he perused the room without much interest. It was rather luxurious if a little bland. Everything was done in black or a deep blood red. There were no windows and ebony bookcases lined nearly all the walls. The only bare spot was where a door led off to what he assumed was a privy. The four poster bed sat dead centre in the room, hanging with red and black gossamer. Treize scanned his eyes over the room once more, eyes landing on where a figure was sitting in the middle of the bed, cross legged and staring at him.

Treize took in the boy silently, even as Duo eyed him just as curiously, if not with a little more hostility. He was pale and slim, all long thin limbs and arching bones. A thick chestnut braid ran down his back and pooled on the bed and Treize could see the undeniably pointed ears sticking out from under his hair. There was no doubt that Duo Maxwell took completely after his mother. There was no trace of his tall domineering father in the eerie, sharp violet eyes that stared intensely at him. His skin was a slightly sickly looking white, marred by the bright purple-blue bruise running the side of his heart-shaped face and, undoubtedly, under the white bandage Treize could see fastened around his slim chest. Treize guessed Duo would only come to just under his shoulder, supporting the claim that he was Amilese.

He was certainly handsome in a feminine way, the paleness of his skin and the bruising being the only fault Treize could find. But a few days in the sun would fix that soon enough, and wounds healed. It wasn't Duo's looks Treize had been worried about though. He had no intention of marrying a feeble dimwit, even with the promise of inheriting the whole of the Southern Kingdom of Eltoo upon Cullyn Maxwell's death. An obscure human law made it so that those with the mark of Amilese could not rule or inherit human land. That honor would go to whoever married Duo Maxwell.

'The King's ally has arrived…but he will have to work for his prize,' Treize frowned, moving closer to where the prince was perched, he was staring straight at him, eyed not moving. Or it could have been that his pupils had completely fogged over. Duo did not move, as if he couldn't see him. He blinked though and the moment was gone. Intelligence shone from his eyes once again, and Treize had to wonder whether the moment had been real.

He inwardly shook himself. He needed to gain control of the situation. He wanted the prince unsure about him. He needed to keep the ground out from underneath Duo's feet. But he could see that was not the going to be the case. Treize knew he was an intimidating man, but Duo just stared at him evenly if not with a little annoyance.

'I suppose you're to be my new captor,' Duo commented idly, standing from the bed 'Why else would father let you in here?'

'I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're talking about,' Treize moved closer, making sure the door was closed behind him. Duo didn't move, just stood tall, glaring slightly.

'It won't be easy,' Duo warned and Treize had an idea of what he meant. Dropping the façade momentarily, Treize smirked.

'I know,' he moved forward getting right into Duo's personal space, but the prince refused to back down. He just stood there, with his arms crossed defiantly.

'You're so angry,' Treize murmured, 'I would not treat you like he does,' Treize skimmed his eyes over the bruises purposefully, trying to endear Duo to him through that at least. And it was true. He would never raise a hand to the smaller boy.

'No, you would treat me like a hunting trophy. I don't know which role I hate more. At least here I know where I stand…and my bed is my own,' Treize nodded, understanding that at least. He sighed, hoping the momentary weakness, if nothing else, would soften the boy.

'I'm not here to make your life any worse for you than it is-,' Treize started, but was interrupted

'You came to evaluate. To see if I was worth your time. Worth leaving your Elven whore,' He was shocked, but this was soon replaced with anger. No one knew of his carefully kept secret and if they did they wouldn't dare speak of it so frankly. Duo wouldn't do so again if Treize had it his way

'And you have indeed proven that you are,' Treize hissed, looping an arm around the amethyst-eyed youth's waist, 'You'll come to need me with time. I'm your future. There is nothing but me until the day you die, and if these,' Treize flicked the tip of Duo's ear lightly, 'are any indication of how long that is, it's going to be awhile. You're locked and I'm the key,' Duo growled jerking away from Treize and stalking across the room. He thrust the door open, turning to Treize he scowled.

'I think you should leave,' Duo scowled at him, and Treize delighted in the expression. Slipping back into his gentlemanly persona he smiled charmingly.

'I'll see you again, dear Prince,' Treize went to plant a kiss on Duo's hand, but the elf jerked his wrist from the humans grip and retreated further into the room. Treize smirked as he walked back down the hall. He had noticed the frightened tremor that wracked Duo's frame. And he was satisfied with that, at least, for now.

* * *

Strolling along the garden path in the morning sun, Quatre was startled when a hand shot out and clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped, twirling around and briefly wondering how the person had snuck up on him. The question was answered when he recognized Trowa at his elbow, looking down at him from under the sweep of his hair. He was always able to take Quatre by surprise. 

'You snuck out again last night' Trowa's evergreen eyes were piercing as they stared him down. Quatre bought a hand to his rapidly beating heart and pouted at the older elf.

'I came back didn't I?' He replied petulantly and began towards the citadel, hoping to avoid Trowa's questions.

'Meeting a secret lover are we?' Trowa asked, keeping pace easily. Quatre turned and stopped, searching Trowa's face for a moment and smiling when his empathic abilities decoded the odd tone in the elf's voice.

'Why? Jealous?' Quatre teased, smiling up at him sweetly. Trowa grunted and continued up the path. Quatre picked up a touch of hurt from his taller companion and hurried to catch up with Trowa's long strides.

'I wasn't. Meeting with a lover secretly that is,' Quatre watched the tense set of Trowa's shoulders droop slightly and smiled in satisfaction, wiping away the expression when Trowa turned to him.

'Than what were you doing, Prince? It's not safe to sneak away from the palace. Perhaps I should tell Rashid of your misdemeanors,' Quatre paled, imagined the lockdown he's be put under if the head of the watch were to find out. He would be no better off than Duo. Then he caught Trowa's little smile and pulled a face.

'You wouldn't dare,' Quatre smiled, pocking Trowa lightly.

'Oh?' Trowa raised and eyebrow, catching Quatre's hand in his own.

'Because I'd just have to tell Cathy that you've been prowling at on your own in the dead of the night. You know how she doesn't like you to leave your rooms this late,' Trowa stilled slightly, and gave Quatre a semi-petulant look that the blonde found very endearing. They shared a smile and then continued up the winding path.

'You're not going to tell me are you?' A flush of sadness washed over Quatre and the blonde rose an eyebrow at Trowa skeptically.

'You're deliberately projecting emotions aren't you,' Quatre accused. Trowa smirked, continuing as if he hadn't heard Quatre.

'I wouldn't tell anybody,' Quatre eyed Trowa's taller form shrewdly.

'You promise you won't tell?' Trowa nodded, and Quatre believed him, 'I've been sneaking out nearly every night for just over a year now,' Trowa looked a little surprised and Quatre inwardly danced at the small victory, 'I go to the Maxwell castle and talk with the Prince,' Trowa stopped dead at Quatre's quiet confession.

'Excuse me?' Trowa look gob smacked and Quatre giggled at the rare expression, 'You do realize how dangerous that is,' Trowa warned quietly. Quatre nodded, smiling. Trowa hesitated for a moment, '…What's he like?'

Quatre smiled knowingly. Prince Duo Maxwell of the Maxwell kingdom was like a bedtime story to the elves. No one could quite believe that King Maxwell loved anyone let alone enough to be so paranoid as to lock them in a tower room with no windows. It was whispered that Duo never left the tower. And then add the tragedy that was his mother's story and Duo was a bit of a myth. No one openly disproved his existence, but they were hesitant to believe he did exist. Quatre pondered on Trowa's question for a moment and decided to answer truthfully.

'He's sad,' Quatre paused, frowning slightly at the little lie. Duo wasn't sad, he was angry most times, 'He looks just like Dulcet, exactly the same. He got nothing from his father. Not even his personality,' Trowa looked a little surprised.

'I suppose, we all assume he'll be a spoiled little brat. What with his father being how he is and actually loving him,' Trowa gave off a momentary vibe of guilt before he quelled it. Quatre laid a reassuring hand on his elbow.

'Everyone thinks the same. He'd make a good king though. He's always arguing with Maxwell, telling him he's an awful ruler and that he should stop oppressing his people,' Trowa nodded.

'I bet he doesn't like that,' Quatre sobered abruptly. Staring up at the castle as it appeared around the corner, he couldn't help but think that Duo would like Onalro castle. It was so open and airy, all wood and metal and absolutely no stone. The thought made his chest ache and he turned to Trowa.

'I can't leave him there anymore,'

* * *

Heero cracked his neck, watching the swordplay with mild interest. Wufei was winning as usual, so Heero felt no need to pay rapt attention to his and Zechs' fight. Noting the way they were both sweating copiously he supposed it was a close match. The brunet wondered why Zechs submitted himself to defeat fight after fight. He supposed that's what you did when you were as obsessed with someone as the Lightning Count was with Wufei Chang. Heero smirked as Zechs' saber was thrown from his hand and he was pushed to the ground, Wufei's sword to his throat. 

'Dead,' the exotic looking elf muttered, sheathing his sword and turning away from the older blonde. Heero raised an eyebrow at the way Zechs' eyes followed Wufei's backside. He shook his head, turning back to his reports as Wufei lowered himself down beside him.

'How are things back home?' Wufei asked, taking a sip from his goblet carelessly.

'Looks like Maxwell is conscripting soldiers. He's readying his armies to launch against us. We will have to return to Yninil soon,' Wufei's scowled, snarling slightly.

'I suppose he intends to pick off the 'helpless' colonies along the way?' Wufei growled.

'It looks that way,' they remained silent, as Heero shifted through the rest of his reports.

Heero frowned after a moment.

'Treize is on the move,' Zechs jerked from where he had been unbuckling his scabbard.

'Where?' His eyes were ice cold and Heero sympathized silently.

'South,' he frowned, as his mind connected the dots.

'The only thing down south is Maxwell,' Wufei frowned.

'What could Treize possibly want with Maxwell?' Heero muttered, shuffling through the documents for more information. Zechs was silent though, glaring out the window and down at the Onalro grounds.

Wufei almost seemed to hesitate before asking, 'Would he have any reason for an alliance?' Heero frowned at the idea. Treize was powerful. He had many allies overseas from his travels. An alliance would be bad news for them. It was a well known fact that the humans were bitter about the advancements the Elves had made through different series of events. Previously the four kingdoms had been dominated by humans. Now only one remained under a humans rule; Eltoo.

'Why would you think he wants an alliance?' Heero wondered why Wufei's mind instantly jumped to an alliance though.

'What else would Treize Khushrenada want with Cullyn Maxwell? We both know his methods are too uncouth for Treize's delicate sensibilities,' Wufei sneered and Zechs made a vague motion of agreement.

'In addition, Treize has been sending out feelers for allies now against us. Cullyn hates the elves. That much we know. Two and two equal four, do they not?' Zechs murmured, not tearing his eyes from the scenery below him.

'But Cullyn has to be offering him something. Treize doesn't need him. He wouldn't associate himself with someone as mercenary as Cullyn unless there was something more in it for him,' Wufei insisted, standing and seizing his katana angrily.

Heero sent Zechs an almost hesitant look. He wasn't completely insensitive and so was unwilling to voice his suspicions. Zechs looked tired but nodded, knowing what Heero was likely thinking.

'Duo Maxwell turned sixteen a month ago. Treize would never lay a hand on him until he was of age at the least,' Wufei dropped his katana abruptly, paling considerably as he spun to face Zechs and Heero.

'No,' Wufei shook his head, 'no, no, no, no,' Wufei shook his head, sitting abruptly in a rare moment of weakness. Zechs sighed, sinking down next to him.

'Rumor has it, the prince is Amilesse. However much Treize wants to conquer the elves, he does have a penchant for Elven lovers. The idea of an Elven prince to boot and a whole country to go with it would appeal to him greatly,'

'Lets hope this Duo person doesn't than,'

Heero frowned as the door burst open and a soldier rushed in. Kneeling in front of Heero he spoke hurriedly.

'Your highness! Word has just reached us! An alliance was just signed between Eltoo and Lord Treize Khushrenada,' Heero cursed.

'Well that's not good,' Zechs quipped dryly. Heero agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

A/N: Review…Please? Insert: kitty cat eyes. 

8 pages for your viewing pleasure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Say You Love Me  
**Author:** KnightKitten  
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell's only chance at a free life is by convincing the Elven Princes of the Free Kingdoms to shelter him. Sadly, Prince Heero Yuy is disagreeable on the best of days.  
**SHIP(s):** 1x2 4x3 6x5  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, mentions of mpreg, abuse, lemon.

* * *

Duo was stepping out of the bathroom when the vision hit him. He felt himself straightening and slackening out, his eyes unfocusing and then he was unaware of his own body. His whole consciousness pulled inwards and suddenly he felt as if he were somewhere else entirely.

His gift separated itself into the visual and the physical. Most of his visions, ones that didn't involve his own direct presence, were otherworldly, like watching events unfold or just getting flashes that linked themselves into facts in his head. The physical visions, however, were events that involved his own presence intricately. Once he'd had a vision of one of the guards attacking him. He'd felt the bite of the man's sword as acutely as if he'd actually been stabbed. He'd been able to prevent that one inadvertently. It had occurred to him early that visions tended to only happen when you actively avoided them or if they were just meant to be. It was his curse that he was rarely able to change things.

_The room in was like nothing he'd ever seen before; the walls were like curling lattices of wood, steel and foliage. Bright cheery silks were draped over any gaps in the structure, creating a cozy, safe feeling despite the dimness of his surroundings. Duo heard footsteps and then a warm presence at his back. He felt a hand curling around his ear and ghosting along the tip tenderly, trailing down his neck and under his arm, then around his waist. Dream-Duo's head fell back onto the taller persons shoulder and then gasped as a mouth attached itself to his neck, suckling and biting gently. Fire was coursing through his veins, his pulse raced and he could feel a mark coming up under those beautiful lips. He spun around, sliding his arms around the much taller person's neck. They were pressed against one another and there were too many clothes between them as their lips latched onto one another's in an open-mouthed kiss. The mysterious person pushed at Duo's tongue with his own, fighting for dominance. Duo gave in after a long moment, allowing the taller person to plunder his mouth as they ran hands down his back, his buttocks and smoothed over his thighs._

_Duo couldn't make out the persons face no matter how hard he tried, and he was powerless to stop it as Dream-Duo pulled the strap holding a pouch of arrows to his back over his head as well as a bow and then as the mysterious other person undid the belt to his sword. Duo frowned at all the weapons, surprised that he of all people appeared armed to the teeth. He wished he could close his eyes as the two continued, but Dream-Duo was well and truly in control as he pulled at the others shirt. Most protests fled his mind momentarily as the sleek planes of the mystery mans torso was revealed to him. Dream-Duo was picked up then, long limbs sliding around his partners waist, as a blazing trail of fire was licked down his chest. Duo felt every swipe of the strangers tongue and was left gasping and flushed as he was backed into one of the walls and pinned there as his body was mapped out with the others mouth and tongue. _

_A hand found its way to his pants and then they were being unbuckled and pealed off reverently. Duo felt the cool touch of sheets against his thighs and back as he was lowered into the silk folds of the bed. Caring hands trailed gently over the planes of his stomach and down over the creamy paleness of his thighs, parting his legs slowly a hand teasing at his entrance. Deep cobalt eyes clashed with sparkling violet and then the vision faded._

Duo jerked and next he knew he was staring into his own flushed face. The mirror reflected glazed amethyst eyes and flushed cheeks, staring back at him dazedly. Duo breathed heavily, slumping against the dresser wearily, trying to shake the vision from his mind and the strange thoughts it instigated. He'd never felt anything like it before, fire coursing through him, encased in cooler flesh channels, only escaping through a blazing flush he could feel on his face. And he wasn't completely sure he didn't like it. His limbs were shaky and weak as he dragged himself across the room and collapsed onto the softness of his bed. Breathing deeply, he contemplated the sheets underneath him and couldn't help but compare the black satin to the creamy soft sheets of his dream.

Sighing, he recalled the placid warmth and feeling of being cared for and felt a dull ache at the loss of it. Curling onto his side, Duo pulled the sheets to him feeling weak. Taking a handful of his hair into his fist, Duo pulled scrunching his eyes shut. Flinging himself from the bed a moment later he strode across the room purposefully, squashing the pessimism flowing through him. He pushed the dresser out of the way roughly, caring nothing for the trinkets that crashed to the floor. That had all been given to him by his father. Throwing the rug back he pushed a heel to one of the floor boards; there was a pocket that existed underneath where the tower room hovered over the twirling stairs from the third floor. It was almost built into the stone and encased by wooden rafters. He reached in reverently, pulling the sheathed blade from within as if it might break. He'd stolen it many years ago on the day the guard had attacked him. He was convinced the real reason he was given the vision was so that he thought to take the sword, not so that he could divert the event. That particular assassination attempt had ruined itself. Pulling the silver blade from its coiling leather prison, Duo enjoyed the rush the blade gave him.

He quickly slid the sword back into its hiding place when he heard light hurried footsteps echoing up through the tower. Scrambling to right the carpet, Duo ignored the mess littering the floor around the dresser and threw himself down on his bed curling into the cushions and closing his eyes in faked slumber.

There was a loud battle cry filtering through the door now. Duo frowned into the pillow. Khushrenarda and his father both were the only people allowed into his tower room. The guards were ordered to attack all others. Duo listened intently, feeling the itch to edge towards where his sword lay hidden. The voices were muffled but the sound of metal clashing rang out sharply, muffled voices accompanying the sword play.

His feet seemed to move off their own accord suddenly; he was very aware of the fight still happening outside. He knew he didn't have much time. Dashing to the wardrobe, he pulled out a pair of breaches and a black cotton shirt from within and slid them on. They'd never been worn; Duo didn't see the point in ever wearing anything that was so suited for outdoors when he was constantly kept inside. There was a pair of riding boots there too which he slid on as well, happy with the all black ensemble.

Duo swore as a cry rang out and one of the guards to his tower fell. He recognized old Lando's hoarse brogue and didn't terribly mind that the snide old bastard had been struck down. That left only one other guard and Duo smiled uncovering his hiding place again. Reaching into the nook, he fished the sword and other item out reverently. The long black length of material was soft and sturdy to the touch, one of the few things he had from his mother, a cloak Quatre had given him two summers ago. Clipping the sword to his belt, he wound it around his shoulders and used the coiled golden pin to secure it at the shoulder so it swirled around his figure and covered the sword. Breathing deeply Duo paused standing fully dressed, ready to step out into the real world and exit his gilded prison of so many years.

His feet moved, guided by something that he realized was much bigger than him. By some manner of fate or destiny. Moving to the door, it clicked open under his palm, and Duo could hear bolts sliding and grinding through the metal and wood of the door. And then the door was swinging open silently a slight breeze gusting up to blow his cloak around him, even as he locked eyes with kind blue orbs. Quatre smiled gently, a tall elf standing silently behind him, tucking a curved blade into a sheath at his side, gripping a tall wooden staff in his free hand. Duo nodded back, moving to take a step across the threshold. A jolt went through his body though and he was pushed back violently. Quatre frowned, turning to his companion questioningly.

'An enchantment, keyed to Duo no doubt. We don't have time to dismantle it,' Quatre nodded at his friend's words. Passing a hand over the invisible barrier and pulling it back again Quatre sighed.

'I think it's only meant to keep Duo from leaving. We should be free to enter and leave,' Saying this, the blond stepped forward, pulling Duo to his feet once inside.

'Cullyn wouldn't have hired elvish spell casters for this. Humans work with stone. The roof has wood components. We might be able to force our way up and out,' Duo blinked, fighting back his confusion. Instead he watched the tall brunette move across the room, blowing dark bangs from his face eying the shelves that lined the walls curiously. He appeared to be inspecting the roofing, when he suddenly pulled all the books from one of the shelves and climbed up it nimbly, tearing down some of the gossamer that lined the turret uselessly. Wood was revealed and he gripped the rafters and thrust a foot through the wood a thrum of magic giving out under his foot as well as rotted wood.

'Trowa!' Quatre admonished, 'That woods going to land outside the entrance and one of the guards will know instantly where it's come from,' He huffed and Duo smiled, following the blond as he climbed up next to Trowa.

Trowa heaved Quatre up, helping him through the gap in the wood and handing him a length of rope from the sack on his back. Quatre nimbly disappeared through the gap and Trowa gestured to Duo, pulling him up and helping him through the fractured gap. Duo wriggled, avoiding the splinters and letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light. Quatre was perched on the turret above him, looping the rope around the point carefully. Duo breathed in the fresh air, looking up at the stretch of stars, unhindered by stone walls for the first time in his life. He felt a laugh bubbling up in him, but squelched the urge, well aware of how high up he was and how far he had to climb down.

'I'll go first,' Trowa moved to take the rope from Quatre, but the blond scowled.

'I don't think so. This whole thing was my idea, I'll go first and you follow up the back so that Duo is safe between us,' Trowa opened his mouth to argue and Duo rolled his eyes, instantly aware of the attraction between the two and knowing this particular argument could draw out easily. Sighing he gripped the rope and looped it around his waist and moved towards the edge. Duo shook, muscles tense, as he lowered himself backwards over the jut of the tower top. Quatre gave a cry of panic, having most likely spotted his errant friend, but too late. Duo smiled and fed the rope through further allowing himself to drop down a meter or so. Feet planted on the side of the tower, Duo continued edging down carefully, abseiling the side of the tower like a rocky wall. He felt bitterly triumphant as the edged past his tower window carefully, spotting a large window further down. He glanced into the room carefully, likely on the second floor. Glancing down, Duo saw that the rope wasn't long enough to reach the ground so steeled himself to swing into the room, even as panic shot through him. Stone crumbled under his feet and he clumsily pushed away, landing in an awkward standing position on the open windows stone ledge. Clinging at the stone, he dropped to his bottom, sitting awkwardly on the ledge and clinging desperately with little leverage to the rock beneath him.

Finally steadying himself, he flung the rope out, indicating that one of the elves above could begin to climb down over the ledge now. Sighing, he edged in further, sitting on the cushioned window seat and breathing in deeply to settle his wildly beating heart. Sweeping his hair back he finally looked up and almost fell backwards as his heart near pumped out of his chest. Treize Khushrenada swirled the deep red wine in his glass, seated in a plush chair perched next to a blazing fire, eyes pinned to Duo's form intently. Duo stood, hand sliding under his cloak to grasp at his hidden sword.

'Bravo Duo,' Treize purred, the fire bouncing off his seated form, illuminating him like a dark portrait, 'Very well done. A very daring escape you've staged. But surely you're not alone. After all, wherever did you get that rope?' Duo breathed in deeply. He knew the implications if Treize spotted Quatre and Trowa. He was just itching for a reason to wage war on the elvish capitals: Onalro and Yninil, and the kidnapping of a human prince made a very legitimate excuse. He wasn't prepared to be the reason behind a war against his mother's people, for whatever reason. And it was certainly no way to repay Quatre and his friend for their help. Duo needed to get Quatre and Trowa to safety inside without Treize seeing them.

Duo smirked, slumping against the stone wall at his back confidently.

'I'm quite the capable thief for a prince would you believe. I got my hands on a weapon as well as the rope through dishonest means,' Duo flicked his cape back revealing the sword casually. Treize quirked an eyebrow, placing his wine on a side table and striding across the room slowly. Duo felt himself tense in panic, but allowed the intrusion as Treize planted a strong arm on the wall above him. Treize's eyes glittered above him and Duo felt empowered to notice the adoring twinkle in the older mans eye. Duo tilted his head and smirked inwardly as Treize's eyes followed him, entranced. It seems that he held a degree of power over this lord, who was apparently as distracted as any other man by a warm body and a pretty face. Duo had almost thought Treize Khushrenarda above such human acts. And Duo realized that he was only human. Not elvish. Biting his lip he breathed in for a moment steadying himself. Opening amethyst eyes, Duo hoped that a suitably dazed looks glazed them like frosting. Treize looked briefly satisfied, like the cat that got the canary. Disgust coiled in Duo's stomach, but he bit his lip, trying to look shy and flustered. Treize ran a hand up the side of Duo's face, the touch fleeting and fluttering, but it made the elf genuinely shiver. The taller human smirked, mouth moving downwards, moist breathe flowing over Duo's cheek. Duo edged a hand up to rest against the redhead's hip, the other darting out to float over Treize's back, spread as Duo closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to block out the feeling of foreign lips moving in on his own.

Smooth cold lips moved over his own, trying to illicit a response, but for all his acting, Duo couldn't make himself kiss back, instead choosing to close his fingers, satisfied that his attempts were fruitful as the cool kiss of steal graced his finger tips. A simple summoning that Duo had learned from one of the books Quatre had given him, he had never been able to perform it, likely because of the barrier around his tower. Satisfaction rippled through him coupled with the deep hatred he felt as his first kiss was mercilessly robed from him, only minutes after his long awaited freedom had been granted. Treize drew back, an arrogant smirk of satisfaction frozen in place as Duo's dagger bit into his back harshly. He gasped, falling forward, eyes staring into Duo's, shock coloring them starkly.

'You might think yourself mighty enough to take all you want, but I will never allow you to treat me the way Cullyn treated my mother. I'll not be your trophy elf, nor will I allow you my kingdom. I'm free now and hell hath no greater fury,' Duo hissed, watching as Treize fell into blessed unconsciousness. Duo wrenched the dagger free and dropped it, moving then to grasp hands with Quatre as he landed on the sill gracefully.

Pulling him inwards, Quatre let the rope go, gasping when he spotted the body on the floor.

'Who-?' the blonde elf glanced at his friend uneasily, 'There was someone in here?' Duo sighed, sitting on a chest wearily.

'Treize Khushrenada, my fiancé... I suppose. I used a summoning from one of the books you gave me,' Quatre nodded, moving to sit beside him. They soaked in the warmth and comfort the other provided, waiting for Trowa patiently. Duo felt no remorse surprisingly, just strangely justified that Treize was dying. Quatre had told him of Khushrenada's deeds and Duo had experienced first hand how domineering and callous the man was. Duo only wished he could have killed him in a fair fight, instead of playing on the weakness of all men, and stabbing him in the back.

Trowa dropped onto the window sill, propelling himself into the room effortlessly and pulling his staff from his back all in one movement. He eyed the body on the floor but made no comment, instead turning to Quatre, eying the smaller elf for injuries no doubt. Duo resisted the urge to smile at the silent elf, instead he moved to pick up the discarded dagger and wipe it clean on the carpet. He tucked it into his belt and looked up in time to see Quatre nodding to Trowa and disappearing abruptly as if he had stepped into an invisible bubble. Trowa took Duo by the waist gently stepping forward also. Duo felt as if he were stepping into a wall of water and getting propelled gently through a fast moving current and then they were in another room entirely. Looking at the bright yellows and greens and sky blues and the coiling lattice of foliage and metal that formed the walls and roof, Duo smiled contently, collapsing onto the cushioned floor and soaking in the warmth and light exuding from the room.

'And why didn't we just do that before?' Duo murmured rolling his head so he could look at Quatre and Trowa's standing forms.

'We couldn't take you from the barrier before moving outside it,' Trowa answered, moving to the carved double doors and locking them.

'What about on the roof?'

'Too unstable,' Quatre smiled, sitting on the floor next to Duo and carding a hand through his hair, understanding in his eyes as he observed Duo's dazed countenance.

'Oh,'

* * *

Heero was sleeping away the very early hours of the day when the intelligence came through that Treize Khushrenada appeared to be dying. He instantly felt a stab of satisfaction. Pulling on breaches blearily, he greeted Prince Quatre in the meeting room, who was flanked by two guards instead of the customary one. He recognized Trowa and nodded a greeting to both him and the mysterious youth who was only around Quatre's height and had a hood pulled up over his head. Wufei strode into the room then cutting into Heero's short inspection of the black-clad person. He was closely followed by Zechs, who looked bleary and a little ruffled compared to his usually impeccable appearance.

Heero found his eyes floating back to Prince Quatre's hooded companion as more lords and the king himself filtered into the room slowly. A blow to the humans such as this was certainly something to be discussed quickly, before any spies could plant themselves and get a spectrum for the elves true feelings towards the treacherous Lord Khushrenada, who they had never openly shown dislike for. He could feel eyes on his person, and the only someone who he couldn't rule out was the hooded being by the Onalro prince's side. It agitated him, something that he rarely allowed himself considering the sheer pointlessness behind the emotion. Sighing, he turned his attention to Zayeed Winner, Quatre's father and the ruler of Onalro.

'I assume everyone is informed about the events of recent times. Treize Khushrenada is now in a critical condition due to a knife wound to the back. It is as yet unknown as to who the culprit is, but according to the message we received from a sympathetic ally, who thought it prudent we were informed, the main suspect is Duo Maxwell,' The room was suddenly flooded with noise as everyone had something to say. Wufei chuckled into the tablecloth besides him while numerous lords around the room yelled over each other, some looking cheerful while others looked vaguely worried. Heero wasn't overly aware of the details and could see others in the room looked confused, so sent Zayeed and pointed look.

The king knocked on the table calmly, instantly garnering silence. He sat, sighing slightly.

'I can see why anyone less familiar with Onalro would not quite understand the significance of this. Lord Cai Chang here,' He gestured to his left, indicating Wufei's brother, who was seated an unsteady expression on his face, one arm around his crying mate. He was tall and of eastern decent, with black hair and deep amethyst, almost black eyes, 'is the son of my most trusted ambassador from the eastern Elvin provinces. His brother, Lord Wufei, acts as ambassador between the east and Yninil and is with us today also,' Zayeed gestured towards Wufei, who's head was now bowed and eyes shadowed.

'What has this got to do with anything, if I may be so impertinent my liege,' Lady Gloria was only newly married into Onalro and so was more than likely completely clueless to the situation. A few others around the room nodded. Zayeed smiled gently, but continued.

'Cai expressed the wish, many, many years ago, that he was not interested in taking over his father's position and instead joined our great Maethor Fea temple where he served for many years, until he met my brother and the two were married. It would have been forty years ago now, when Reine gave birth to one of the few jewels that of our country. A little girl named Dulcet Chang,' Heero averted his eyes to the slight man curled into Cai's side. Wufei's brother-in-law and Quatre's uncle, Reine was a soft spoken and kind elf, who had always seemed sad, for as long as Heero had known him, which had only been a scarce 15 years. Heero sighed, knowing where the story was going.

'Dulcet was everything we could ask for in a woman and she was a shining example of Elvin royalty. She was attending a function in Yninil when she met a young Elf by the name of Odin Lowe, and accomplished sword master in the service of the Yninilian royal family. They married and were happy for the scarce years they were together. They were traveling here to visit her parents when they were attacked on the road. We suspect humans in the matter as Odin's body was found but Dulcet's was not. It was only later that we learned that she had been in Eltoo for a time, given birth to Cullyn Maxwell's son and then died in quick succession,' The room was silent for a long moment. Before Cai sighed loudly.

'That was seventeen years ago. I suspect Duo would now be sixteen, young even in human years. We do not even know whether he is Amilesse or Varnasse,' Heero cleared his voice, gaining the attention of the whole room.

'Yninil intelligence was under the impression that Duo was an Amilesse. This may also explain Treize's presence in Eltoo. An alliance was recently made between Eltoo and Treize's forces. It is our suspicion that Duo has been engaged to Treize as a bargaining piece of sorts. It is fortunate that he has appeared to escape,' the room was in an uproar again.

Zayeed had a little more difficulty calling everyone's attention this time, but managed none-the-less.

'It is our top priority to have Duo found. He is now third in line for the Yninil crown and it is imperative that he is retrieved, without the human's knowledge that we are in any way involved. We can't risk open war,' everyone was nodding, some moving to organize and utilize contacts already. Reine looked up for the first time then and cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

'I think it should be known that I do not believe that Duo is Maxwell's son. Dulcet and Odin's whole reason for traveling here was because Dulcet wished to inform us of something. I believe that she was coming to tell us in person that she was with child. The possibility does exist. Which means in Elvin laws, he is also a citizen of Yninil. Does this move you to help us fully, Prince Heero?' Everyone's eyes were on him fully now. Heero nodded, not taking a moment to pause. Any son of Odin Lowe was as important to him as life itself.

* * *

A/N: "How does Heero hide his gun while wearing skin tight spandex shorts?"…It's a very interesting question, rather frightening and it leads me to lack faith in the authenticity of Heero's enticing man-bulge sadly. Moving on, I think I may have made a mistake in the last chapter regarding the lay-out of the tower entrance, but we're an imaginative bunch, we'll deal I'm sure:: grin ::

Anywho, furthermore I was rather alarmed by the influx of reviews for the first chapter and I think I felt the pressure a little bit to live up too expectations. I hope you all find it satisfactory after the extremely long wait. I find myself predicting that I'll probably get a few people wanting Duo and Heero to meet and so, I added a little something to tide you over, because Duo ain't sticking around Onalro much longer.

As for the family history and the mention of the Maethor Fea's, all will be explained and I'm sorry for the heavy content!

Oh yeah, I mentioned it last chapter, but the Amilesse variety of the elves have a mark on their shoulder blades. If anyone wants to sketch me something nice, it would be most appreciated!


End file.
